In a relational database, data is stored in tables. The database is managed by a Database Management System (DBMS). Through database queries to the DBMS, the DBMS may retrieve desired data from the database. Database queries, as well as other database management commands, are typically formulated in the Structured Query Language (SQL). An SQL query may request data from the database that meets several search conditions (known as “predicates”). Such a query may consume considerable processing resources of the DBMS. Accordingly, the present invention seeks a solution to reduce the processing resources, at least for some SQL queries. It is known to generate one or more additional columns in a database table, the entries of which are a function of one or more of the pre-existing columns of the table.